


Just Friends

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Proposals, Song fic, Super angsty, but happy ending, everyone is stupid and sad, katara is a good bro, marriage rings, ozai and azula suck, suki is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: They’re just friends.They’ll never be anything more.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, today I was sitting and almost fell asleep.
> 
> Just like that.
> 
> I haven’t slept for more than 4 hours in three months.

*Tell me does your heart*  
*Beat for something it can't have*  
*Like its fallin' apart*  
*And all it needs*  
*Is me to put the pieces back.*

“Yue’s looking at you Sokka,” Zuko teases, nudging Sokka.

Sokka grins. “Yup. Been working my charm on her.”

Zuko squints at the white haired teenager in the distance. “Then why is she interested in you?”

Sokka elbows him and they burst into laughter.

But each laugh felt like ice ripping it’s way out of Zuko’s throat.

Why?

Why won’t these fucking feelings for Sokka go away?

“I’m going to ask her out today,” Sokka finally says.

Zuko smiles, hiding the agony those words caused him. “Go get her.”

*I watch you watchin' me*  
*While your sittin' next to her*  
*But I'm still gonna be the friend you need*  
*Even if it hurts.*

Sokka broke things off with Yue.

She just wasn’t right.

Where gold eyes should be, there were blue.

Alabaster skin takes the place of copper.

And Yue replaces Zuko.

But it isn’t enough.

Every time Sokka sees him, it’s not enough.

He wants to feel him, touch him, everything.

But he stops.

Because Zuko won’t love him back.

So he moves on to Suki.

*But I can't help it*  
*All the feelings that you put me through*  
*I know it's selfish*  
*But I'm only me when I'm with you*  
*With you*

“Wow! 2 years,” Zuko appreciates.

Sokka grins. “Going strong.”

Zuko hates Suki.

He supposed it’s unjust.

He had the chance to confess.

He didn’t take it.

She did.

And Zuko hates her.

Her perfect hair, pretty laugh, and gorgeous appearance.

No wonder Sokka chose her.

He was an abused, mentally unstable, scarred, waste of space.

And that’s all he’d ever be.

*We're just friends*  
*It's just not right*  
*I'll just wait 'til the moments right*  
*'Cause you're just you and I'm just me*  
*I'm just wishin' that we could be*  
*Just a little more than this*  
*Just a little more than just friends*

Sokka proposes.

Suki says yes happily.

And Sokka despises her for it.

But it isn’t fair.

He wants her to say no, to finish it.

So he can start it with Zuko.

He wants Suki to find someone who will love her with all their heart.

Because his is taken.

It has been for a long time.

But now he’s on the altar and watching Zuko stand next to him as his wife says her vows.

*I know you feel the same*  
*I know it when you make me laugh*  
*'Cause I can see the red and it's in your cheeks*  
*And now I'm blushin' back*

Zuko can’t take it anymore.

“I’m not feeling great, I’m gonna have to bow out,” Zuko says right before Sokka says his vows.

Katara helps him off, leaving Suki’s side.

Everyone in the room knew about Ozai and Azula.

No one addresses it but they know when to back off.

So they do.

Just like Zuko.

Too afraid to make that move because he’s terrified of rejection.

Of not being loved by someone else he cares about.

*But I can play it cool*  
*I can try and wait this out*  
*But even after all is said and done*  
*You're still the one I dream about*  
*But I can't help it*

“I can’t do this,” Sokka blurts out.

Everyone in the audience is silent.

It’s not judging.

More like….expected?

Sokka looks at Suki.

Suki smiles bitterly. “I know. Your heart never belonged to me. But I hoped I could claim it. Go. Zuko is yours.”

Sokka looks at her apologetically. “I’m so sorry. You deserve better.”

Suki takes off her ring and hands it to him. “It was never my size. It was Zuko’s.”

Sokka is shocked.

He didn’t do it on purpose.

Suki places the ring in his palm. 

“Go get him.”

*All the feelings that you put me through*  
*I know it's selfish*  
*But I'm only me when I'm with you*  
*With you*

Katara holds Zuko as he collapses.

He breaks and falls and he can’t stop.

He loved him so much and yet.

And yet.

Suki was at the altar with him.

Suki would laugh as their kids did something stupid.

Suki would grow old with him.

Suki, Suki, Suki.

It was all about her.

“I’m sorry,” Katara whispers.

And Zuko wants to yell.

To scream.

But for some reason those two words were enough.

They were enough.

*We're just friends*  
*It's just not right*  
*I'll just wait 'til the moments right*  
*'Cause you're just you and I'm just me*  
*I'm just wishin' that we could be*  
*Just a little more than this*  
*Just a little more than just friends*

Sokka runs out, tie flying behind him.

He turns the hall and runs into Katara.

“Where is he?” Sokka asks.

Katara points to the end of the hallway.

Sokka thanks her.

He was going to do it.

He was going to tell him.

I love you, Zuko.

The way you love.

The way you smile. 

The way you laugh.

I want it all for me.

But when Sokka reaches the end, there’s no one in sight.

Nothing but a small card with words that would break Sokka.

‘I’m sorry.’

*We waited long enough*  
*The moment's creepin' up*  
*Even when we touch we know its love*  
*Been waitin' for your lips*  
*And now you're leanin' in*

Zuko is fine.

He’s a huge lawyer and good at his job.

He’s got money, fame, and fortune.

What more could he want?

Love.

Ever since he left Sokka a year ago, he never loved.

He felt dead.

Hollow.

Empty.

But he had a meeting with some engineering company about being hired so he was going to brave through it.

*We were just friends this feels just right*  
*It's like I've waited for my whole life*  
*Me and you, the perfect we*  
*Always wish that we could be*

Sokka is doing alright.

He’s an engineer, he started his own company for it.

He’s fine.

He had his friends and everyone.

Almost.

He missed Zuko.

The secret smiles, the jovial sound of his laugh.

Sokka misses him.

He carries the ring in his pocket everyday and it drags him down.

It pulls him closer and closer to rock bottom.

But he has a meeting today.

He had to get it over with.

But when Sooka answers the door to his office, he is met with a very familiar face.

*We were just friends this feels just right*  
*It's like I've waited for my whole life*  
*Me and you, the perfect we*  
*Always wish that we could be*  
*Just a little more of this*  
*Just a little more than just friends*

Zuko and Sokka freeze when they notice who’s on the other side.

Sokka reacts first, pulling Zuko in and closing the office door.

“Sokka, I-” Zuko starts.

He’s cut off by a kiss.

Zuko melts under Sokka and the taller male just kisses him harder.

“You left me,” Sokka murmurs once they pull apart.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko says, slightly out of breath

Sokka chuckles bitterly. “That’s what the card said.”

“It did,” Zuko relents.

Sokka finally reaches into his pocket.

He pulls out the ring he proposes to Suki with.

Zuko’s heart pangs. “Sokka, I can’t-”

“Not yet,” Sokka agrees. “But keep it. When you’re ready, put it on. I’ll know.”

Zuko feels tears slip down his face.

“I love you,” Zuko whispers, saying the words he’s wanted to say for years.

Sokka’s smile rivals the sun.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
